


Be Lost in

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu





	Be Lost in

————

我不过是想逃离贫穷而已。

————

楔子

你好，我叫李马克。  
啊，我退出娱乐圈这么长时间了，你不认识我很正常的。  
什么？你认识我？哈哈哈，谢谢了。  
……  
李泰容的前男友？  
啊，对对对，我跟泰容哥之前的确交往过。  
啊，你说我们还有没有联系？  
没有了啦，泰容哥家的在玹哥我可惹不起呢哈哈哈。  
好，采访完了？  
谢谢了啊。

我从摄影棚里出来，胃一阵疼痛。  
又来了，每次提到泰容哥，我的胃痛就会犯，已经成了常态。

我知道，这是上天在提醒我。

1.  
我是一个真的从贫民窟里逃出来的rapper。  
吸毒，抢劫，家暴，嫖娼。  
在我们那里普遍可见。

因此，不吸毒，不跟着他们去抢劫，阻止邻居叔叔家暴阿姨，甚至主动报警把我们那里的按摩店一窝端的我，成了众矢之的。

幸好，我逃了出来。

我的老板，Lucas在天桥下发现了我，他问我。  
“你喜欢rap吗？”  
我不知道rap是什么，但是我知道，这是能让我吃了这顿还能有下顿的东西。

我似乎有这方面的天赋，rap实力被Lucas夸赞是娱乐圈少有的音色流氓rapper。可是这又能怎么样呢？  
Lucas的公司很小，根本无法让我打开知名度。我仍然吃了这顿没下顿。这次还带着个Lucas。

Lucas还是费了很大功夫的。他居然能够帮我拿到跟李泰容合作的机会。  
李泰容，十七岁凭借电影《Be Natural》获得金橄榄奖最佳男主角的演员。  
他是我邻居阿姨最喜欢的演员。即使他现在才二十二岁。

录音室里，他戴着耳机，看到我进来，对我笑了笑，“你好，我是李泰容。”

他染成粉色的头发像我家门口的樱花树，那是在贫民窟生活里，我唯一喜欢的东西。

这首歌的歌词是我写的。  
我承认，这次合作，我是带着私心的。  
不成功，便成仁。

“Why are they doubting TY？”  
“How have we done it”  
“Can't you just see why？”

看着李泰容震惊又感动的眼神，我知道，我这步路，走对了。  
李泰容在《Be Natural》之后这五年，一直没有能够超越这个商业价值的代表作，整个舆论都在嘲讽他，“平生运气都用在了金橄榄上”。

顺应他的心理，我就能见缝插针，直入他的心脏。

《Mad City》火了。  
顺带着的是，我跟李泰容交往了。

在录完音后，我开始追求李泰容。  
不在意别人说我倒贴，不在意别人的白眼。  
我只告诉他一句。

“有我在，你就不会受伤。”

新人rapper×年少成名的国际影帝，这个搭配是新鲜的。  
所以，有数不清的节目开始找我了。  
我选择了唯一感兴趣的  
《Show Me The Cash》。

“冠军，李！马！克！”

“我以为你是个吃软饭的，没想到你的rap实力真的是很棒。期待你以后的活跃。”  
“李马克，当之无愧的音色rapper。你值得这个第一。”

在跟rap和这个娱乐圈打交道的第三年，我终于征服了rap，也征服了这个娱乐圈。  
同时，我也征服了李泰容。

2.  
时间流逝，我越来越觉得。  
我不爱李泰容。

他不愿意与我亲吻，而我也没有那个欲望。

牵手，拥抱，甚至包括上床，都让我感到疲累。  
这么活着，已经有三年了。

一切都从那天变了。

“…仁俊？”  
我看着黄仁俊，他也看着我，不同的是，我微张着嘴以表惊讶，而他则是咬着嘴唇，眼神闪烁。

黄仁俊。我在贫民窟里唯一的朋友。  
可惜的是，他在我九岁的时候就被暴发户爸爸接走了。  
十四年了。我终于又看到他了。

“爸爸后来赌博，把家产都输光了。我没办法只好退学，在各个公司里打扫卫生。对不起啊马克哥，我是不是给你添麻烦了。”  
黄仁俊小心翼翼的用吸管咪着我给他买的燕麦牛奶，眼神像个小猫咪一样，湿漉漉的盯着我。

我很害怕。

我在李泰容身上找不到的欲望，在黄仁俊身上找到了。

可是我又能怎么办呢？小不忍则乱大谋。

可是，我高估了自己。我毕竟也是个凡人。  
古人说的话，我一句也办不到。

我一个客串的电视剧杀青了，导演哥哥跟我关系还不错，请我去庆功宴。  
被劝酒劝狠了，我有些微醺。  
“我还得去练习室写歌词，珉锡哥我就先走了。”

我踉踉跄跄的走到专属于我的练习室，就隐隐约约听到里面有声音。  
凑近门听，我的心跳就突然停止了一样。

“马克哥，我好喜欢你啊…可是你为什么已经跟李泰容交往了啊…”

我推开门，就看到黄仁俊被吓到的如同炸毛的猫咪样子。

“你喜欢我？”  
黄仁俊脸通红，他想走，被我胳膊拦住了。

我看着这张脸，醉意一下子上来。  
不愿意接吻的我，主动亲上了黄仁俊。

“我爱你，仁俊。”

醒来，我后悔莫及。  
“仁俊啊，你要什么赔偿，哥，哥都可以接受的。请你别说出去…”

“我不会怪哥的。昨天我们都没有吃亏，不是吗？”

黄仁俊最吸引我的，就是他湿漉漉的眼神，每次都能让我心颤。

“我只希望哥，你不要推开我。”  
“哪怕只是当哥的情人，永远见不得光的，我也愿意。我只想，陪在哥的身边。”

仁俊啊仁俊，我怎么，就这么喜欢你呢。

我出轨了。对象是我的幼时玩伴，黄仁俊。

3.  
“马克呀，你今天还是要在练习室写歌词吗？你已经有三天没回家了。”

“嗯……好，对……嗯？泰容哥……哈……我，对，还要…就…还要写，因为…对…乖…对，马上要出新mini了…”

“那好吧，记得吃饭，你胃不好。”

“嗯…知道了…我挂了泰容哥！”

把手机丢到一旁，我看着身下的眼角已经流出生理盐水的黄仁俊，亲了亲他的耳垂。

“很棒啊，仁俊。”

我跟黄仁俊已经秘密交往三个月了。这三个月，没有一个人知道。

事情总是会脱轨的。

从酒店房间里出来的时候，我撞见了对面住着的人。

郑在玹。

郑在玹看着左手拉着黄仁俊手的我，轻蔑的笑了一声。

我知道，完了。

一周后，  
“马克呀，NY公司的说要找你去谈个事情呀。”Lucas拍了拍我的肩膀，我身子一颤。

郑在玹就是NY公司的。这一天还是要来的。

我没想到是这样的。

“这是你跟黄仁俊在一起后所有开房或出去旅游的资料，白纸黑字，你洗都洗不清。”  
郑在玹喝了一口咖啡，我捏着其中的一张纸，冷汗从脸颊划过。

“你想要什么？钱的话，三千万以内我可以接受的。”  
郑在玹笑了一声，“不是钱的问题。你只需要帮我一件事。”

他又甩了一张照片过来，我拿起，发现是李泰容被两个男人亲吻着脸颊。  
“这…”  
“是李泰容同学聚会的大冒险照片。我要把这发给《周刊文春》，要他们爆‘李泰容出轨’这个新闻。”

“你只有一个任务，就是在媒体问你的时候，你表现出被背叛的感觉。这不需要我教你吧。”  
“你要我做假证？”  
“你也可以选择不做，不过，头条就是你跟你那个小情人了。”  
“他是十五年的国际影帝，你是出道六年的小rapper，权衡一下，这种亏本买卖你不会做吧？嗯？”

我当然懂。

出门的时候，我胃开始绞着痛。

4.  
李泰容出轨了。

我被媒体轰炸到只能呆在家里，半步都不能出门。Lucas怕我寂寞，专门把仁俊安排在了我家照顾我。

我不知道李泰容到底遭受了多少网络暴力，我只知道。

不推他下水，我会活的比贫民窟的人更惨。永无出头之日。

“哥…我们算是在交往吗？”  
我摸着黄仁俊跟风染的粉色头发，有种熟悉感。

“仁俊，等风头过去了，我就公开，然后我带你去荷兰领证定居，好不好？”  
“嗯！”

看着黄仁俊一蹦一跳的样子，我突然有种愧悔感。

“泰容哥…不知道他怎么样了。”

我跟黄仁俊收拾着行李，准备离开韩国去荷兰。

“叮咚叮咚…”  
“我去开门！”  
“我跟你一起。”

我们两个有说有笑的走到玄关，黄仁俊把门打开，顺着看去的我，一下子说不出话来了。

带着白口罩，戴着我送给他的黑色的鸭舌帽，头发看上去很长时间没洗了，他手里，还拿着我最喜欢吃的但是他却很讨厌做的黑暗料理西瓜派。

“泰，泰容哥…”

派掉在了地上，他看着黄仁俊，又看着我，隔着口罩我都听到了他的笑声。

“真逗…”  
他扯下口罩，“真逗。Winwin说的果然一点没错。”

“李马克，出轨的不是我，是你。”

昭然若揭的真相突然被他戳开，我竟有些生气。  
“泰容哥，你…”

“黄仁俊。是吧？我以为你就是个崇拜马克的小屁孩儿呢，没想到啊，你还爬上了他的床？”

黄仁俊生气了，“你别瞎说！马克哥，马克哥，他是喜欢我的！”

李泰容笑容僵了一下，接着开始大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，爱？哈哈哈哈哈哈行，你们卿卿我我去吧！”

“李马克啊李马克，你行，你可真行。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“我李泰容，没什么文化。我就祝你们两个，白头偕老，早生贵子，死，也死在一块儿。”

这是个插曲。在这之后，我就跟黄仁俊公开了，并且宣布去荷兰定居。

网友们都很支持我们，只有我知道，这是踩着谁得到的好评价。

5.  
五年后。

我在荷兰也在了解那边的事。

郑在玹跟李泰容合作了一部电影，两人都因为出色的演技获得了金骏奖最佳男主角，一时风头兴盛。

他们两个也宣布了婚讯。

我也收到了请柬。

大婚当天，我带着黄仁俊去了他们的婚礼。  
金廷祐跟我说，李泰容有话跟我说。

我去了化妆室，就看到李泰容一个人坐在镜子前，用手摸着自己脖子上的吻痕。

“泰容哥…”“马克，你来了。”

“对不起。”  
这句道歉我欠了五年，不，十年。

不仅仅是为了出轨，更是为了欺骗。  
我骗了他，十年。

“哥，吻痕…”  
“郑在玹搞的。”

我想到郑在玹的手段，心一寒。  
“哥。你，跟他过的，幸福吗…”

我从来没看到过李泰容这么绝望的表情。

“谈什么幸福不幸福。我只求能活着。”

已经连活着都在奢望了？

“马克啊，好好对仁俊。你们两个都受了太多的苦，现在要好好补回来。”  
“我？我一定是太顺风顺水了，老天爷都看不下去咯。”

婚礼上，我坐在舞台下，看着郑在玹亲吻李泰容。

两人手上的戒指在灯光下闪烁着。  
我看着被亲吻着的李泰容，他绝望的笑着。

我突然弯下身子，捂着肚子，抓住黄仁俊的手，身子颤抖着。

“马克哥！胃又疼了？！”

何止只是胃疼。

这都是报应。

————

“马克啊，你有胃病，要好好吃饭，知道吗？”  
“我每天给你熬小米粥，必须喝完！”  
“马克啊，很疼吗？哥的手臂给你咬啊…别哭了…哥心疼…”

哥，我也心疼。

是我毁了你啊，泰容哥。

都是我。


End file.
